A wireless communication device, such as a mobile phone device or a smart phone, may include two or more Subscriber Identity Modules (SIMs). Each SIM may correspond to at least one subscription via a Radio Access Technology (RAT). Such a wireless communication device may be a multi-SIM wireless communication device. In a Multi-SIM-Multi-Active (MSMA) wireless communication device, all SIMs may be active at the same time. In a Multi-SIM-Multi-Standby (MSMS) wireless communication device, if any one SIM is active, then the rest of the SIM(s) may be in a standby mode. The RATs may include, but are not limited to, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) (particularly, Evolution-Data Optimized (EVDO)), Universal Mobile Telecommunications Systems (UMTS) (particularly, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Long Term Evolution (LTE), High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), and the like), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Code Division Multiple Access 1× Radio Transmission Technology (1×), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Wi-Fi, Personal Communications Service (PCS), and other protocols that may be used in a wireless communications network or a data communications network.
A multi-SIM wireless communication device may have a first subscription enabled by a first RAT and a second subscription enabled by a second RAT. In some cases, the first RAT and the second RAT may be the same. Illustrating with a non-limiting example, each of the first RAT and the second RAT may be LTE. Cell reselection failures on a particular target cell or particular target frequency for the first subscription may result in the target cell or target frequency being barred or in forbidden Track Area (TA) for a period of time. Nevertheless, the target cell or target frequency can be a strong candidate with relatively high signal strength for reselection or handover procedures.
In a scenario in which the second subscription is camped on a same Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) as the first subscription, it can be possible that cell searches and measurements performed with respect to the second subscription on the target cell or target frequency would similarly result in cell reselection or handover failure.